


Accidental Drunk

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Regina get carried away with after dinner drinks. Pure smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Drunk

Regina is drunk, and she has lost count of the number of times Robin has made her come.

As it turns out, when  _he’s_  drunk, he’s very hands on, and she’s been benefiting for at least three orgasms and she’s positive she isn’t breathing. She’s making noises though, gasps and small cries of his name and she’s finally pushing at his shoulders, needing a moment, needing to make sure her heart is still beating.

When he looks up from between her thighs he’s grinning, and then she’s laughing, unable to help herself as her head falls back on a solid surface with a heavy thud. That’s when she realizes they’re in her kitchen, and she is naked and spread across her very nice kitchen island countertop.

"How the hell….did we get in here….?

His laugh is deep and rich, his lips lazily dragging across her inner thigh. “You thought we should get fresh ice, and then you bent over to get said ice, and I…well. I admit I was unable to resist.” Without purpose, his tongue drags through her folds, her moan loud and echoing.

"Move. We…" she gasps and arches her back, fingers moving through his hair. "Bed…my bed…"

He doesn’t respond, just wraps around her clit and sucks, and she cries out, back arching, and she didn’t think she could do this again but she is, and  _oh God_ _,_ her fingers are pulling at his hair and then everything is happening all over again, her heart is going to slam out of her chest, and he has to stop before she loses her actual mind. Pushing at his shoulder, she sits up, his lips on hers instantly. She groans at the taste of herself on his mouth, then poses a serious question when she pulls away. 

"Are…you drunk?"

"Completely. Very. Drunk."

Her laugh is loud, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Hold on.” It’s white now, not purple when she uses her magic, and they’re in her bedroom but the alcohol has impacted her aim and they land on the floor, Robin hitting the ground with a grunt and Regina on top of him.

"Sorry. Sorry," she breathes out, and then she’s straddling his hips, and he’s groaning, and it doesn’t matter. She makes no attempt to get to the bed, and instead takes his cock in hand, giving him two slow pumps before guiding him into her body. Her jaw drops, his eyes close, and their moans mingle together, both of them breathless already. 

"Drunk…drunk is good," she manages, hips moving in no particular rhythm. He agrees, he must agree, if his responding thrust is an affirmation. The night had started innocently enough. Drinks over dinner, then drinks with dessert. Those drinks moved to the living room and they talked. Seemingly boring, but they spoke of everything and nothing, about childhood precociousness and single parenting, until he’d been unable to help himself and leaned in, kissing her soundly mid-sentence.

And now she’s moving on top of him like she might never get the chance to do this again, and he’s only encouraging her, hands on her hips and guiding her as his wide blue eyes take her in. Every bounce of her breasts and clench of her abdomen. Her name leaves his lips as a strangled moan, and then she’s cupping her own breasts, head falling back and he is gone, completely lost as he lets go inside of her, but then she’s there too, and it’s one of the most glorious things he’s ever experienced.

She’s shouting, yelling his name as she comes around him, and he doesn’t know it, but her thoughts mirror his, that this is quite possibly the best sex she’s ever had, and she doesn’t know if it’s the booze or just the two of them together, but she’s lost to it and falls over, toppling onto his chest and letting him hold her. She realizes they’re on the floor, and it makes her laugh unexpectedly, her lips moving over his shoulder.

"You got me drunk," he murmurs, fingers dragging up and down her spine, and she swats him lightly.

"I most certainly did not. You asked for more, so I poured you more. We just happened to drink the entire bottle."

"And then some."

"Are you complaining, Robin?"

His hands reach down to cup her ass in each palm, appreciating the weight of her and the heat against him.

"Oh, I wouldn’t  _dream_  of it.”


End file.
